


Not My Kid

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Parent Harley Keener, Parent Peter Parker, Peter Parker is a great father, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Five times Peter is thought to be with his kids and the one time he is.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Nathaniel Pietro Barton & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Teresa Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	Not My Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impravidus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!

**1: Teresa Parker**

Peter was a great older cousin. He was amazing with children so to have a younger cousin who was only about ten wasn’t hard for him. When May had adopted Teresa, Peter became like an older brother to the younger girl. He had been worried that Teresa would have trouble getting used to life as a Parker and had stayed away for a bit. When May asked him to watch Teresa for the day, he had decided to take Teresa out to the park so they could spend some time together while Harley watched the children. Peter had been pushing her on the swings when Flash came over to talk to them.

“I heard you had kids now but I thought they were younger than her,” Flash said. Peter seemed confused before he realized what he was talking about.

“This is Teresa Parker, my cousin,” Peter said. Flash seemed surprised. “May adopted her after I graduated. Guess she missed having a kid around.” 

“Hi,” Teresa said smiling. 

“Hi, I’m an old school friend of Peter’s,” Flash said. 

“I’m Teresa,” she said before she looked at Peter as if checking if it was okay for her to talk to Flash some more.

“I’m Flash,” he told her. 

“Peter is taking me to get ice cream afterward and says I can spend the night with my little cousins,” Teresa said. “They are so adorable! I was teaching them how to spell the other day. April and Mayday have spelling down, but Ben is still too young.”

“Wow, that is so interesting,” Flash said. Teresa laughed as a little boy came over and pulled on Flash’s shirt. 

“This here is my little boy, Jason,” Flash said. “Maybe you two can play for a bit while we talk.” Teresa looked at Peter who nodded as she and Jason ran off to play on the slide for a bit while Peter and Flash watched.

“I’m shocked you didn’t bring your kids,” Flash said.

“Harley needed some time with them,” Peter said. “Teresa and I are still bonding. May just finished filling out her adoption papers a month ago.”

“I really thought she was yours,” Flash said. Peter laughed. 

“She is nothing like mine. She is like the little sister that I never had,” Peter said. Teresa ran over and asked Peter to pick her up. He sighed but did so. Flash said he had to leave with Jason. As Peter was leaving with Teresa, they stopped for ice cream and she asked what Flash meant about her being his kid.

“He was wondering if you were April, Mayday, and Ben’s older sister,” Peter said. “I explained that you’re actually my little cousin. I haven’t seen Flash since high school when we hated each other.”

“He seemed nice,” Teresa said.

“People change,” Peter said. He picked up his little cousin and led her to the car so they could get back to his house. He figured Harley would need his help after a long day alone with their children. 

**2: Gwen Stacy**

Gwen Stacy was only thirteen when she found out she had spider powers. When she met Peter Parker he took her in and became the mentor she needed. Peter liked to treat his mentees to ice cream once a week but this week, Miles’s and Gwen’s schedules conflicted so he decided to take them on different days. Gwen met up with Peter at the same shop they always meet up at. She sat down and waited as Peter came in and bought them both ice cream. He looked exhausted and Gwen knew his kids were driving him off the wall again. 

“How are April, Mayday, and Ben?” Gwen asked him

“Great as always,” Peter said. “When I get to see them. Between work and Spider-Man I haven’t got to see them much.” 

“Harley must hate that,” Gwen said, smiling at Peter as he told her all about Harley complaining about him not being him ever. 

“Peter Parker?” a voice said. Peter turned to see Cindy and Sally who were with Betty. Betty looked at Gwen confused.

“Hey,” Peter said. 

“Don’t tell me this is your daughter Mayday,” Sally said.

“No, I’m actually…” Gwen started but didn’t know what to say. Peter did though.

“Gwen is my intern. Normally I have Miles here for our once a week outings but both of them have some crazy schedules. Gwen is like a daughter though,” Peter said. 

“Wow, you must be smart to be working with the CEO of Stark Industries,” Cindy said. 

“I guess,” Gwen said, turning red. Betty seemed to look at Gwen as if she was someone new.

“Betty this is my pseudo daughter, Gwen,” Peter said. “Gwen, this is Ned’s fiancee, Betty. Ned helps with the tech that Gwen works on.” There was a hint towards something else that Betty picked up but the other two didn’t. Betty knew that Peter was mentoring two spider-powered individuals but unlike Ned, she had not met them.

“It is nice to meet you,” Betty said. “Ned always talks about you and the other intern. He never mentioned your names.” 

“Yeah,” Gwen said. “Ned is pretty cool.” 

“We better go,” Cindy said. “It was nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Gwen said as the women left. Peter apologized for the mix-up and explained that he hadn’t seen Cindy and Sally since high school.

“It’s fine,” Gwen told him once he stopped rambling. She explained that she felt honored to be seen as Peter’s daughter though her father may not like the idea of a vigilante being seen as her father especially the same one that let her run around as a vigilante as well but Peter had become like a second father. 

“Thanks for understanding,” Peter said. “This isn’t the first time this has happened to me.” 

“Really? Do you just not tell people that your daughters are seven and six?” Gwen asked. 

“I haven’t talked to my friends from high school in years,” Peter said. Gwen seemed to understand as they moved convo to other things.

**3: Miles Morales**

Miles was only twelve with spider-powers. He was trained by his hero, Spider-Man. Miles still hero-worshipped Peter and the ground he walked on. Luckily Gwen was there to stop him from overstepping. Gwen was like his chill older sister. Peter had become a second father to him and he had even babysat with Gwen one time but Peter still was his hero. Harley would laugh at how Miles stumbled over his words but Miles never heard the conversation that followed after Harley laughed at him. Miles didn’t know how much he reminded Peter of himself when he was that young. Back when being Tony’s intern felt awkward since he just wanted to hero-worship the man. Peter took Miles out for hotdogs figuring that they could eat something then head back to the tower to work. He did a weekly check-in with the younger spiders so he knew how they were handling life. This week didn’t connect for the two children though. Miles was busy when Gwen was free and vice versa. Miles and Peter were walking back to Stark Industries when someone called out Peter’s name. Peter turned and smiled as Harry Osborn caught up to them. Harry and Peter talked for a bit before Miles reminded them that they had to get to the office. Harry looked at Miles confused.

“This is Ben?” Harry asked.

“Oh no, Ben is only two,” Peter said. “Miles, meet Harry. Harry, this is Miles, one of my interns.”

“Why are you guys out and about?” Harry asked, confused.

“I do a check-in with them once a week. You know, make sure they are both sane. Normally both kids are together but schedules didn’t work this week. We are actually on our way back to the tower,” Peter said. Harry seemed to understand.

“So I will see you at Ned’s wedding?” Harry said.

“I will be there,” Peter said. “He asked me to be the best man. I heard MJ was going to be there.” 

“She is,” Harry said. “I don’t see her much these days. She is still mad about what happens around the time you two split.”

“You did side with me over her during the whole split,” Peter said. Miles seemed confused by the adults. Harry nodded before he said his goodbyes. 

“What was that about?” Miles asked.

“Betty’s maid of honor is my ex-girlfriend,” Peter said. “She is also Mayday’s birth mom so there is still some love and hate between the group on the matter.” 

“I thought Mayday was Harley’s and yours?” Miles said.

“No, just Ben, but MJ isn’t really involved much because she is very work focused and Brittany was just a bitch,” Peter said. “Never repeat that word or your parents will have me murdered.” Miles nodded as they kept talking as they headed back to Stark Tower to work on the suits. 

**4: Nate Barton**

Peter had agreed to watch Nate when they went to Coney Island. Harley was at home with Ben since Ben was too little to come and enjoy himself. April was with Tony and Mayday was with May. Clint had asked Peter to watch over Nate since the young boy had latched onto Peter. Nate was Gwen’s age and he was used to hanging around teenagers. Nate led Peter around as Peter told him to slow down at points. Peter could keep up with the boy but he felt like slowing down when he didn’t have to rush. Nate accidentally ran into a man and dumped his drink. Peter told him that this was why he had asked the boy to slow down.

“Sorry about him. How about I pay for your drink?” Peter said. The man turned and recognized Peter. Peter recognized him.

“Peter. Wow, what has it been like almost ten years,” Abe said. 

“Yeah,” Peter said. “I’m sorry about your drink spilling.” Abe seemed fine about it though.

“So this must be your son, Ben right?” Abe said.

“No, this is Nate. He wanted to hang out with me instead of his dad today,” Peter said. 

“Because you are cool and my dad is lame,” Nate said. 

“Your dad isn’t lame,” Peter said but Nate gave Peter the look that told him he was wrong. 

“So a group of you came out to Coney Island?” Abe asked. 

“Yeah, the girls are with their grandparents while I got stuck with Nate. Harls stayed home with Ben. Ben is only two you know,” Peter said. 

“I did not know that,” Abe said. “You don’t post your kids much.”

“I post them to my private account for family and friends,” Peter told Abe. “Now if you don’t mind, I can give you the money for the drink but Nate and I need to get going.” 

“We are meeting the group at a tent on the beach for lunch,” Nate said. Abe told Peter it would be fine and that he would see him at Ned’s wedding before he ran off. Peter led Nate back to the tent as he found Clint. 

“So your kid is now one of my pseudo kids,” Peter said. Clint looked at him confused as May laughed.

“That makes four kids,” May said. Teresa ran over asking Peter to pick her up as Morgan told Peter that he would be taking her around Coney Island while Nate could stay with his dad since Peter was her favorite. Peter rolled his eyes wondering what he did to deserve the attention of these children. 

**5: Morgan Stark**

Morgan was dragging Peter around Coney Island. Peter had seen Tony and April at one point and Pepper now had Mayday with her. His girls looked to be having tons of fun. He took Morgan to some of the arcade games and they ended up playing skeeball for a bit. Peter remembered playing skeeball as a child but now playing versus Morgan, he realized that she was better than him. 

“Do you just have one of these at home?” Peter asked.

“I wish,” Morgan said. Peter and Morgan went a few more rounds before they headed out to grab some ice cream before they met up with the others. Peter figured Tony and Pepper would be mad but Morgan was his little sister in everything but blood and she deserved to be spoiled. Peter ordered them their ice cream as they sat on a bench and ate. Morgan and Peter had the same order. Peter tried to get Morgan to talk about school but Morgan seemed to avoid the topic so they sat in silence. 

“Peter?” someone said. Peter turned to see Charles.

“Hey man,” Peter said.

“Abe said he saw you here today,” Charles said. 

“Yeah, our group came out here today,” Peter said. Charles realized there was a girl next to him.

“Is that April or Mayday?” Charles asked.

“Oh no, this is Morgan,” Peter said.

“Another daughter?” Charles asked.

“Oh no,” Peter said. “This is my sister, Morgan. Her parents are like parents to Harley and me.” 

“Well nice to meet you,” Charles said. “You look like Peter a lot that’s why I thought you might be one of the girls.” 

“I get that a lot,” Morgan said. “People can’t believe that I’m not his biological sister.” 

“You seem very smart,” Charles said.

“Smarter than me,” Peter said. 

“I get told that a lot actually,” Morgan said. “My dad is a certifiable genius and Mom thinks I should be tested since I am a lot like him.”

“She is,” Peter said. 

“Well, it is nice to meet you, but Abe and I are supposed to be meeting in a bit to head over to a party that Cindy is holding,” Charles said.

“Yeah, I told her I couldn’t make it. MJ is supposed to be there and we are not on speaking terms again. Besides three children ranging from seven to two is never great for parties,” Peter said.

“I could babysit?” Morgan said.

“I barely let Gwen and Miles babysit the kids,” Peter said. 

“Well I could,” Morgan said. 

“Maybe in a few years,” Peter told her. Peter looked at Charles. “I guess I’ll see you at Ned’s wedding then.”

“I wouldn’t miss it. I can’t believe Ned and Betty finally gave in and decided to get married,” Charles said. 

“I have been trying to get them together for years,” Peter said. Morgan nodded. She knew how bad they had been pinning for years. Charles left as Morgan and Peter headed back. Peter reminded her not to tell her parents about the ice cream. When they got back, Peter saw his girls and freaked. The two were eating ice cream and Tony, Pepper, and May were just smiling as Peter freaked out about how hyper they would be and that they were going to spend the night with them because they gave the girls sugar. Morgan just laughed knowing that the girls would end up going home with him and crashing from the sugar. 

**+1: April Keener, Mayday Parker, Ben Parker-Keener**

April, Mayday, and Ben were running around at the reception after Ned’s wedding. Ned had made sure to include the three. Peter was holding Ben as he was talking to Betty and giving his congrats. Morgan, Teresa, and Jason were all playing over at the kid’s table while Gwen, Miles, and Nate were talking at another table. 

“Hey Peter,” someone said. Peter turned to see Cindy and Sally. “Is that your kid?”

“Yep, this is Benjamin Parker-Keener,” Peter said. “Mayday and April were dancing a bit ago but I think Harley is grabbing them for pictures.”

“He is so adorable,” Sally said. “Charles get over here and see Peter’s son.” Charles and Abe came over as the little boy tried to hide in his father’s shoulder.

“He has your face,” Abe said. 

“Ben is shy,” Peter said. “Once he knows someone though he is exactly like Harley.”

“What is that supposed to mean, Darlin’?” Harley asked. The girls ran up and tried to get Ben to look at them. 

“This is April and Mayday,” Peter said pointing out the blonde and brunette. The girls looked at the others and started to talk their ears off. Harry came over after a while to see Ben and the girls. 

“We should get together. My boyfriend has a little boy as well,” Harry said. Jason ran over and asked Harry to pick him up. Harry did so as he talked to Peter.

“You’re dating Flash Thompson?” Peter asked.

“Gene and I have been dating since a few months after Paige passed away,” Harry said. 

“Harley and I started dating after MJ broke my heart,” Peter said. 

“We all knew how to pick them,” Harry said. 

“Yeah, you were with Alistar for a bit if I remember,” Peter said. 

“Worst relationship ever. Even worse than the time I dated MJ,” Harry said. 

“MJ wasn’t that bad,” Peter said. 

“She was dating you and didn’t tell me,” Harry reminded Peter. Peter thought about what Harry said. 

“Okay so maybe we both were dealing with the terrors from that relationship,” Peter said. Ben looked at Harry confused.

“Hey Ben,” Harry said. Ben hid again. 

“Don’t you want to meet Uncle Harry?” Peter asked. Ben looked up again and looked at Harry scared. Flash came over at this point and saw the little boy in Peter’s arms.

“Is this your son?” Flash asked.

“Yep,” Peter said. Ben hides again. 

“Almost,” Harry said.

“He’s just shy,” Peter said. 

“Like you were when you were little,” Harry said.

“I wasn’t that shy,” Peter said. Harry started to tell Flash about some childhood story as Harley reappeared and kissed his husband’s forehead. 

“What did I miss?” Harley asked. 

“Not much. Harls, this is Flash and Harry. Harry, Flash, this is my husband, Harley,” Peter said. 

“Nice to meet you,” Harry said. 

“Harry Osborn is the famous Harry that I always heard about?” Harley said.

“Sorry I couldn’t make the wedding but I was in China that whole month,” Harry said. 

“It is sad that you couldn’t make it but thanks for thinking about us while on business,” Harley said.

“Well it’s nice to finally make your acquaintance,” Harry said. Peter nodded as Harley told him that they were going to have to leave since the girls were getting tired. Peter said his goodbyes before he handed Ben over to Harley before he went to grab the girls. Both wanted to be carried which he expected. He picked them both up and carried them out to the car. They were asleep before they got home but he was able to get his girls into bed as Harley got Ben into bed. He went to say goodnight to his son before he laid down on his bed. Harley laid down next to him helping him out of the suit. Harley got his husband into pajamas before getting on his own. Before Peter was asleep, he felt the bed dip as two little girls slipped into bed between them and then he felt a bounce as their son followed in. Peter fell asleep as he heard Harley mutter “not again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out a Parkner Server: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
